Fight to the Kiss
by Kono Mayotteru Hoshi
Summary: AU, oneshot. Kaoru is a loner with one friend: Kenshin, who has always had feelings for her. When Kenshin convinces Kaoru to go on a few blind dates, and she hates all the dates, what happens on that last date will change their lives forever.


**A/n-**So this is my first one-shot. It orginated as a story for my creative writing class with two characters of my own creation. I liked the story so much, and the two main characters almost reminded me of Kaoru and Kenshin that I changed it around, added a few parts and then I had my first one-shot. Now for my class I had to have four different themes in it; which were online dating, a loner, unusual relationship and dark humor. Janey-in-a-bottle kindly edited this for me already, and I thank her so much.

Now, I am working on Overrated Nightmare, but my muses are liking more violent dark games of seduction right now, which is why I have another one-shot/short story in the making, that one is extremely dark and definatly has mature content already. If anyone is interested in betaing part one of that, I would be forever greatful. But again, it is extremely dark and citrusy, so this serves as my future warning for that one.

**--**

**Fight to the Kiss**

I swung the _bokken_ as hard as I could trying to break the red haired boy's defense. He was the best in the school and I was determined to beat him, to show everyone that I was just as good as them. He parried me with exact precision which pissed me off even more. Stupid bastard, didn't he know I was trying to beat him? We circled each other looking for weaknesses, scrutinizing every muscle of the body. His arm twitched, showing that he was holding himself back, and with a yell I launched my weight at him, hoping, wishing. But no, he spun, parried my strike and then dumped me on my ass. I hear laughter around the small dojo and a scowl works its way onto my face. My opponent offered his hand to help me get up, but I glared at him and swat his hand away and got up somewhat gracefully by myself.

"Alright class, settle down," the _sensei_ said, glancing at the clock. "I think that's all we have time for today, so I'll see you all tomorrow." We closed the class and I ran to the girls' dressing room to get changed quickly to avoid another fight with the other girls. I pulled my sweaty _hakama_ and _gi_ off and put on my loose sweat pants and sweat shirt. I ran out of the dressing room and into the now empty dojo except for my red haired opponent.

He walked over to me and bowed, saying, "It was very nice to spar with you today Kaoru, and I think you almost had me a couple times there."

"Ha ha, very funny; who sent you?" I looked around saying, "Okay, everyone can come out now, you had your fun."

"Uh, Kaoru, no one's there. I don't share their opinion of you."

"Then you're the only one," I grumbled and began to walk away, "I have a bunch of homework, I'll see you around…."

"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura.

"I see you around Kenshin."

"Wait! Um Kaoru, do you wanna go out sometime; for lunch, or maybe a dinner and a movie?"

"Excuse me?!"

"I don't mean to offend you…"

"You didn't. It's just a shock. I'm not exactly the most sought after girl in town. I'm more like the most feared and hated."

"I noticed. But again, I think they are crazy. Will you though?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. A boy like Kenshin asking out a girl like me, it was too much. "Kenshin, thanks, really I do appreciate it. I just am not looking for anyone to date right now. And there's no way in hell that I would be able to."

"Why?"

"…A lot of reasons. For starters, you see those girls glaring at me?" He nodded. "They would kill me. I don't want to go into the other reasons."

"I see," he said, still a little confused. But he soon brightened and smiled at me, his violent eyes sparkling. "Friends?"

I laughed, a real laugh for the first time in a while, and said, "Of course. Friends it is."

--

(Four years later)

"What?!" I yell at him, my small frame shaking with anger, but I hope that I heard him wrong.

"Well, you see…" my best friend says, looking sheepish.

"Out with it Kenshin," I say harshly, which startles him because I only call him by his full name when I'm pissed; which I am getting very close to at this moment.

"I'm not going to be around to take care of you for forever." He says trying to plead his way out of my obvious beating that is sure to follow. My hands are already itching for my _bokken_.

"So?" I ask, "I don't care, I can take care of myself."

"Ah, but I do. And that's what you think. You won't have any other friends."

I roll my eyes, getting annoyed. "I survived before you; I can live with out you."

"How sweet of you my dear Kaoru, I'm glad to see that I mean so much to you," he says in a playful voice.

"Get to your fucking point Kenshin!" I snap at him, now fully annoyed and enraged.

"Well, as your only friend, I decided that it was my job to find someone to take care of you later on, when we separate our ways."

I nod and say, "And…"

"Well I made you a profile on an online dating site."

I stare at him, my jaw dropped. I'm stunned; I can't believe he actually did that. I didn't hear him wrong in the first place.

"You have got to be joking."

He shakes his head looking afraid, and he should be. I want to beat the living crap out of him until my anger recedes, which would most likely be until he was unconscious and barely alive. And technically by law, I can't beat someone that much so I suppose a mental image would have to suffice for now. So instead of beating him I point to the door. Letting raw anger show in my voice, I say, "Get. Out. Now."

"Kaoru…"

_That's it_, _no more being nice._ I grab my _bokken_ from the empty corner in my room, next to my desk, and hold it up in front of me.

"Get the fuck out of my room Kenshin, or I swear to God I will beat you within an inch of your life."

He reached his hand out to me and took a step forward towards me. I smack his hand I and land another blow on his head. "Wrong way Kenshin. Get out."

"But Kaoru-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" I scream at him, wanting to strangle him. Once again though, I realize that's it's against the law…Dammit. An apologetic look comes on his face and he backs up to the door and a smart choice on his part.

"Kaoru, I know not to leave you alone when you are so upset," he says softly and then murmurs playfully, "You might plan my death."

"KENSHIIIIIN!!!!" I howl, "YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!!" which I'm sure the whole college campus heard, not to mention the dorms.

"I'm sorry…for both offenses."

Part of me softens at the knowledge that I have or had a true friend, but then the reality of his actions comes back to me. The rage hits me again, but this time instead of red hot, it's ice cold.

"Fine, whatever," I say with no emotion in my voice. I turn my back to him. _If he wasn't going to leave me alone, I'll ignore him and I'll be alone, kind of_. With those thoughts in mind I pull my hair into a pony tail and start with the easiest _kata_ I know. After finishing that one I begin the next easiest and so on until I have done all of the ones I know. I glance over at the door and find Kenshin is still there after and hour and half of me exercising. _So bloody stubborn _I think as I gather up my shower things and grab some clothes to change into. I walk out the door without a glance in his direction, go to the bathroom, and take my shower.

--

When I come back from my shower he has take out from my favorite restaurant in his hand and that sweet innocent look on his face with a hint of apology on his lips, and I almost take the meal from his hands but no, I'm ignoring him; which by the way is extremely hard to do, not to mention that look on his face means trouble for me and no one can convince me otherwise. Anyway, I walk by him in my huge pajama pants and big baggy tee-shirt.

I go to my desk deciding that I would finish up my essay and start on some homework. Once I start my work I hear Kenshin walk over to the desk and I see a white paper bag with the read and black logo of the restaurant on it, and it smelling suspiciously like miso soup and chicken teriyaki. I glare at him to show him that he is still not welcome in my room and then go back to my studies and to ignoring him.

An hour later I finished my essay on the Meiji reformation for my history class and look up at Kenshin, except he's not there. I sigh in relief and open the bag of take out while I mumble and grumble curses at my supposed friend that is no longer in the room, thank god. My nose had been right and thankfully it isn't cold, it's warm. My stomach grumbles at the prospect of some good food and I open the container of soup, open the box of chicken teriyaki and snap the wooden chopsticks apart. I'm about to take a bite when I hear a low chuckle that sounds too much like Kenshin for comfort.

I stand up to see him laughing on the floor with school books in front of him looking quite pleased with himself. He has a cocky grin on his face and is trying not to laugh but failing miserably at it. _And I just thought I had gotten rid of the bastard._

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Doing my school work. I knew you would break down eventually eat the food Kaoru. You can't cook for yourself anyway."

"Shut up." I say sharply knowing there is nothing else I could say or do to deny those facts. I sigh knowing that I was defeated and sit back down at my desk all my appetite lost.

"Koi-" He says calling me his pet name for me.

"Just go away Kenshin," I say softly.

"Can we just talk? Please?"

I look at him telling him with my eyes I was tired of this game.

"I knew you would be mad at me but I had to try it. Please. Can we talk?"

When I don't say anything he adds, "I've been waiting for over two hours. Just to talk. I swear. Please?"

I heave a giant sigh and say, "Fine. But just to talk."

"Agreed."

Kenshin takes a deep breath and begins.

"You're not exactly the most social person-" I have to laugh, "That was the understatement of the year!" He flashes me a smile and continues.

"I know that you took care of yourself before me, but I'm just afraid you won't be able to make another friend."

"What ever would make you think that Shin-kun?" I ask using my nickname for him now that my anger was receding.

He raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "Just yesterday someone asked you for the time and you flipped them off."

_Shit! How the fuck did he know about that?_ I arrange my expression into a some what sheepish one and say, "Ah. Well I don't like him, and I was pissed."

"You don't like anyone!" Kenshin says exasperated.

"No. I like you."

"Lucky me…" he trails off. I slap him playfully on the arm for that comment.

"You aren't exactly the social butterfly yourself!"

"No. Everyone likes me. Everyone is either afraid of you or hates you. In most cases both."

"And that's how I like it."

"Kaoru. Reality calls. You can't isolate yourself once you graduate."

"Yes I can."

Kenshin rolled his eyes but continues, "And I'm social. I'm in the _kendo_ club. And I'm friends with a few of the guys on the team."

I snort, "You mean the ones you didn't beat up for making mean comments about me?"

"How…."

"I'm not deaf. I can hear people talking."

"Ah…Well anyway. We graduate in two years and we'll probably go in different directions. I want to know someone is there to help you. And you did reject me so many times…"

"Oh Shin-kun!" I say smacking him lightly, "We both know that you were teasing." _Because there is no way in hell someone like you would ask out a freak like me and not be kidding._

"I was not. So yeah, I know that you still probably hate me, but things are obviously better because you are calling me by that horrible nickname."

I smile wickedly to myself. "What? Shin-kun?"

He grimaces and I laugh.

"Yes. But anyway, stop putting me off track of what I want to say! If you could pick five guys that responded to your profile and go out on dates with them that would make me happy."

"FIVE!!! ALONE!!!"

He nods.

"No fucking way. You are out of you bloody mind! That is way too many! And I'll get raped. Only one guy."

"Don't worry. I'll follow your dates. You won't get hurt. Three guys."

"One."

"Three. It's a compromise."

I give him my best death glare.

"Not working. Three."

"Damn you. Fine three. But in return don't bring this up again and make me kill you"

"Done."

We shake on it and go look at the responses to my profile. _Please, please, let there be no responses. Please, oh please let no one like me. Please…FUCKING HELL!!!_ There were ten responses.

"Go on, pick."

I read through them absolutely disgusted. "Shin-kun you have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. We had a deal. Pick."

I give him the dirtiest look I can muster up and pick three of the lesser revolting ones. As Kenshin set up the dates I'm still in shock that he got me to do this. _Sneaky little bastard._

--

Just as I thought the dates were horrible.

The first date was some guy that had said he was an old 25. _25 my ass, more like 50._ So that became a definite no. Not to mention the fact that he was completely perverted. _I suppose he might have been nice if he wasn't balding or drooling the entire time. But then again he couldn't exactly keep a conversation going, disgusting pig._

The second date was a guy from one of my classes. Once we saw each other we were horrified and disgusted. We exchanged a few insults and then mutually decided that the date was off and to forget about the incident all together. He had described himself has "tall, dark, and handsome." _HA! More like tall, stupid and hideous._

Kenshin said that we needed to find another date now, because that didn't count. I said that it did but he said "No, you guys called it off." So we decided to spar. If I won, I wouldn't have find another date, but if Kenshin won I would have to go on another and he would pick who I would go out with. And of course, just like when we met and with my wonderful luck, he won.

The third date was a disaster. When the guy came to meet me he was drunk and high. I looked around for Kenshin but I didn't see him anywhere. The guy then tried to pull me into an alley way for a quick grope and feel. I then proceeded to kick the crap out of his sorry ass. He had said he was intellectual, but I sincerely doubted that he had any brain cells left at all. Kenshin apologized to me and said he would make it up to me.

But the thing that scared me about the dates was that every guy I met, I compared to Kenshin. _What the fuck does that mean? I can't like him, can I? He's my best friend. Not to mention more than half the female population at school is after him, not that I can blame them but…damn! Bad Kaoru! Kenshin is out of reach. He could have any girl, he wouldn't choose you. Forget about him. But do these thoughts mean I like him? Maybe? Possibly? I do. Dammit. Damn him to hell. Damn me to hell. But wait, not together, no! I am so bloody confused!_

The fourth date I am currently getting ready for. Kenshin told me to dress in traditional clothing so here I am waiting in my room in a black _kimono_ with tiny red _sakura_ blossoms and branches on it with the matching _obi_ that was silvery grey with different colored fans on it. My long dark hair is done up with two chopsticks and a few combs here and there. My blue eyes are lined with a bit of kohl, white rice powder is on my face and neck with a touch of rouge on my cheeks and a dark scarlet painted on my lips.

At first I didn't recognize in the mirror when I was all done up looking like a lady, or almost looking like a _maiko_ or _geisha_. I have eventually gotten over the initial shock but I still wasn't sure why I'm dressed this nicely for a stranger.

A knock on the door. _Finally!_

I answered the door but it's not Kenshin.

"Uhhh…hi. I don't think I have the right room. Sorry. Do you know where I can find Kaoru?"

"I'm Kaoru. What can I do for you?"

"Wow. You look…different."

"Thanks. Where's Kenshin?"

"He forgot he had a match today so he asked me to escort you to the restaurant."

_What the fuck! Why the hell didn't he call me?!_

"Oh. Ah, thank you. Let's go."

The car ride over is awkward, neither of us knowing what to say. I know he's on the _kendo_ team and he's one of Kenshin's friends, but other than that I have no idea. All I know is that it feels like the car ride took forever.

Kenshin's friend finally stops in front of a restaurant called _Koi_. I gasp. Ever since I've come to Kyoto I've wanted to go to the traditional style restaurant, and I've talk about going there constantly. A young man opens the car door and escorts me inside the restaurant. He opens the _shoji_ door that leads to a lobby with a hostesses stand and then a hallway with at least 20 little private dining areas attached. There are open on one side and on the other three sides have thin paper screens for privacy. Each little dining area has a low table and cushions to sit on. Every floor is covered in _tatami_ mats. The man helps me take off my _geta_ and sits me down.

"Stay here Miss. He'll be in shortly."

"Who…"I begin but he is already walking away. _What the fuck is going on here?! Who the fuck is this guy?_ I promised Kenshin I would act like a lady but I really want to pound some answers out of people.

While I'm imagining pounding the crap out of people, a young man bows in front of me so all I can see is his long red hair. "I'm sorry I'm late my dear Kaoru," a familiar voice says. The young man stands up and I was looking into the playful purple eyes of none other than Kenshin.

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

"What…where…why… What the hell is going on?! Where's my date?! And why they hell are you here?!"

"Kaoru, sit and calm down."

I blush, realizing that I've gotten up. I sit back down and say, "Well…"

"Kaoru. I'm your date. Shhh…don't speak. Let me explain myself. I've been asking you out for the last four years, but every time you have rejected me. I at least want one date with you. And by the way, you look beautiful tonight. I mean you always look beautiful, but tonight…I've never seen you look so elegant."

And for once I'm speechless. Not sure what to think or do. A guy liked by everyone just confessed his love for the freak of the school, me. And I like him back. In fact, I've liked him for a while, even if I hated to admit it. _He remembered where I wanted to come for dinner, and he's spending all this money and…I don't know why what to think._ I just stare at him for a while.

"Well, I ordered us miso soup and dumplings to start off with. I hope that's okay."

I nod, but then blurt out, "Why did you try to set me up with all those other guys if you liked me?"

At this, Kenshin blushes. "I just wanted you to be happy. That's all."

The food comes and we eat in silence. Of course the food is amazing. It's the best miso soup and dumplings I have ever had.

"You know Kaoru... You can ignore this if you want to; treat it like any other night when we go out to dinner. Honest, I don't care. But if you have any feelings towards me, let me know."

I nod. I can't do anything else; I'm still not sure what to do. In fact I don't even remember what I had for dinner; I'm so busy thinking about everything. I think it was chicken teriyaki, since he knows that's my favorite, but I can't be sure. He pays and we leave. _I dunno. He has never hurt me in friendship, so why not give him a chance. But then again, why risk it, heart break is no fun. But then I won't ever know what could have happened between us, and I would hate to wish later on that something did happen._

When we walk out into the starry night, I whisper, "Kenshin…"

He looks me in the eyes, he being almost the same height as me and says, "Yes?"

It's then that I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him fully on his lips. When I release him from my arms and lips I can feel my face burning, but I know he can not see it for the rice powder. His purple eyes search mine, sparkling. "Really?" he whispers so close to my face I can feel the moistness of his breath. I nod and with that he picks me up kisses me and swings me around placing me back on my feet. He takes my hand and leads me to the car to drive me home.

My lips are tingly and my legs feel like jelly, but I'm happy, and I wonder where this decision will lead me.

"You know…" he says to me as we walk to his car, "I'm going to have to ask you to stop calling me that nick name now."

"What, you mean Shin-kun?"

Kenshin winces and says, "Yeah, that one."

And with a wicked smile I say, "Never…Shin-kun."

"Fine, but only if I can call you _koiishi_."**--**

**Glossary  
**Bokken – a wooden sword used in kendo  
Sensei – teacher  
Kata – a battle or pattern dance one use to show off skills and to practice  
Kendo – a martial arts most commonly in Japan  
Kimono – a silk brocade robe, most commonly seen on women.  
Sakura – cherry  
Obi – the thick tie that goes around women's ribs to keep the kimono tied  
Geisha – an artisan of feudal Japan  
Maiko – an apprentice geisha  
Koi – a fish, but the word can also mean love, as in lover.  
Shoji – a paper sliding door  
Tatami – bamboo mats  
Geta – traditional Japanese sandals that look like flip flops  
Koishii – dear, beloved, darling

**--**

**A/n-**So I hoped you all liked it, and please, review I'm so glad I actually finished a story.


End file.
